Typically, search engines follow horizontal search in row store databases, or vertical search in column store databases. In the row store databases, complete table scanning of a table takes place row-by-row, and in the column store databases complete table scan takes place column-by-column. In a database table, search is optimized if a primary key is generated in the database table. Further, an optimized search is achieved if the search is performed on the field associated with the primary key. Also, search is optimized if index is generated in the database table. The optimized search is achieved if the search is performed on the indexed field in the database table. It is challenging to identify a search optimization technique that can be used on a database table that neither has a primary key defined nor an index defined. Further, it is challenging to identify a search optimization technique that will be compatible with both row store databases and column store databases.